


A Marriage of Convenience that isn't so convenient

by iAvenge_Nerds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, F/M, I promise, Its not actually kili/sigrid, everything will make sense in due time, it all will work out, so please dont get turned off by the ships in this, they just get put into an arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid only agrees to an arranged marriage with a prince of Erebor because she think it might be Fili. She's wrong. So now, she only has a few months before she marries the wrong prince. The princes aren't so fond of the situation either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage of Convenience that isn't so convenient

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this idea, and I wrote it. And this is not a Kili/Sigrid fic, because i dont ship them. Its just that they are in an arranged marriage.  
> disclaimer: I don't belong The Hobbit or it's characters. J.R.R.Tolkien does.  
> 

“Sigrid!” Bard called for his daughter.

“Yes Da?” She replied.

“I need to talk to you! Come to my study!” The king yelled down the hall.

"Ok!”

Bard went back to his desk. He heard footsteps in the hall a few seconds later. He stood up when Sigrid opened the door. She gave her father a hug and sat down beside him.

“What do you want me for?” She inquired.

“There’s been a . . .” Bard searched for the right word. “. . . proposal of sorts. The King under the Mountain said something about an arranged marriage between the two kingdoms. You’d marry the prince of Erebor.”

“Which one?”

“It doesn’t say. Remember, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s up to you, and if Thorin has a problem with it, I know of an Elf King that would love to deal with him.” Bard smirked at the thought of Thranduil going after Thorin.

Sigrid contemplated the choices. She loved Fíli, and this would be an easy way to marry him. But it might not be Fíli. It could be Kíli. She had nothing against the younger prince, but she loved his brother, so that would be weird. It was a 50% chance of her marrying Fíli. After a few minutes of thinking, she finally decided on what to do.

“I’ll do it,” she decided.

“Are you sure?”

“I have no clue. But if it’s for Dale, then why not? Besides, it’s not like there’re any good men looking to court me.”

“Then it’s settled. I will reply to Thorin telling him you accept.”

‘What did I just get myself into?’ Sigrid wondered to herself.

A few days later, Bard received a message from Bilbo, the Consort under the Mountain. It said that Sigrid and the Prince will meet the next day in Dale, and the details will be worked out. It still did not specify to which Prince Sigrid would marry, but it did not raise any alarms in Bard’s mind.

It did in Sigrid’s. She started to get cold feet about the whole ordeal. Was she really making the right choice? What if it wasn’t Fíli? He’d be as heartbroken as she would be. And Sigrid knew of the feelings Kíli held for Tauriel, and it wouldn’t be fair to make him give her up. But soon, it was the next day, and she would be meeting with her future husband, and there was no backing out now.

Tilda and Bain accompanied Sigrid and Bard to meet the dwarves at the front entrance of Dale. Tilda was running around and having fun on the quick walk to the main gate. Bain would chase after her when she stole his scarf or his hat. Sigrid and Bard walked side by side, both nervous. Neither would admit it, though. Too much pride.

Too soon, they arrived. The company was nearly there. Sigrid’s heart was pounding, and her stomach was fluttery. She was getting anxious. Her dad left her side to greet Thorin. It was only 30 seconds, but to Sigrid, it felt like an eternity. They finally walked up the path towards the Bardlings. Bard said they would be discussing everything back in their home. That didn’t help Sigrid’s nerves.

When they finally got back, Sigrid almost felt sick. She had been too nervous to look back to see if Fíli was among the group or not. She didn’t know who was there until they got to the sitting room. Fíli was there. But so was Kíli.

“If everything goes to plan,” Thorin started, “Sigrid and Kíli will be married by Durin’s Day!”

“WHAT!?” Kíli sounded just as surprised as Sigrid felt. “Look, I have nothing against, Sigrid, but wouldn’t she be better, with, Fíli, for example?”

“No, Kíli. This has been thought out. It will be you and Sigrid. End of discussion.” Kíli looked heartbroken. So did Fíli. Sigrid had no doubt she shared the same look.

Sigrid tuned out the rest of the meeting, too upset to listen. While she liked Kíli, he was more like a brother to her. She would rather him be her brother-in-law than her husband. No doubt Kíli felt the same. Fíli also felt the same. The three would rather Sigrid and Kíli be in-laws than husband and wife. But Thorin was nothing if not stubborn, so they all knew there was no hope. Kíli and Sigrid would be married by Durin’s day, no questions asked.

When everyone left and it was only Sigrid and her family left in the room, she burst into tears. She couldn’t stop if she tried. All of her emotions that had been held back were now flowing freely. Tilda cautiously walked closer to her sister. Sigrid noticed and opened her arms to her younger sibling. Bain joined the hug, and Bard was close behind. They stayed like that for a few minutes. After Sigrid had no tears left, Bard slowly drifted off his family. Bain wasn’t far behind. Tilda stayed in her sister’s lap, and smiled. Sigrid smiled back.

“It’s going to be ok, Sigrid. We’ll get through this together,” Bard reassured his daughter.

“I don’t think it’s ever going to be ok. But we will get through this. I know we will.”

“And it won’t be so bad,” Tilda said. “At least you don’t have to marry Tommy.”

Tommy was the mean boy that thought he was better than the Bardlings back when they lived in Laketown. Whenever Tilda saw him, she rubbed it in his face that she was royalty and he stunk like manure. Sigrid was sure they would get married someday.

Sigrid laughed at her sister’s grimace when Tilda thought about the possibility of ever being related to him somehow. Somehow, Sigrid knew that they would get through it. Everything would work itself out somehow.

Later that week, she felt like eating her words. She wasn’t so sure if they would end up fine after all.

Sigrid knew things may not turn out as well as they thought when she started to feel sick. And not the flu or a cold, but food poisoning kind of sick. Something also was wrong when she couldn’t stand the smell of green tea. But the worst part was when she missed her monthly. She didn’t protest when she got sent to the healers, although she was worried. If she was expecting, and too many people found out, it would ruin the marriage. Then she realized that it might not be so bad. If she was expecting a child that was not her betrothed’s, then the whole thing would be called off and she could go back to Fíli.

So when the healer told her that she was indeed with child, she paid her extra to keep the news quiet, and went off to tell her father. She passed servants and civilians alike as she walked back to the private wing of the palace. They smiled at her, and some bowed their head. She said hello to everyone who greeted her, and even if they didn’t, she smiled. She felt happy for the first time that week. She knew she shouldn’t be so chipper, but this could end the engagement. She could raise her child with Fíli. So maybe everything would be alright in the end.

Her happy mood soon became angry when she stopped herself outside of her father’s study. She heard talking, and while she knew it wasn’t appropriate, she eavesdropped on the conversation. There were two voices. One she knew was her father. She wasn’t sure on the other, but after hearing the topic of conversation, she deduced that it was the King under the Mountain.

“Kíli has informed me that the she-elf he was seeing is with child. This does not change anything, though. Kíli will still marry your daughter.”

Sigrid’s heart shattered. If Kíli couldn’t get out of the predicament because of an unborn child, her chances were slim. She slid down the wall and started crying. Her dad didn’t seem to hear her from his study, and no one else was around, so she was all alone. No one was there to hug her, or comfort her, or tell her everything would be fine. She didn’t move until the door opened. She instantly quieted, not wanting the king to hear her. He would see her, but he didn’t need to know how upset his words at made her. Luckily, the king didn’t see her as he left the wing. Her father did though.

“Sigrid?”

“Da!”

“Sigrid? What’s wrong, dear?” He slid down the wall and sat beside her.

“As you know, I didn’t take the news of marrying Kíli so well. You thought that it was just because it was stressful for me. But lately, I’ve been seeing someone else. Prince Fíli, actually. And he told me of a tradition in his culture. If- if the woman takes the man to bed, it’s as good as wedding. So, I did it. And - and now, I’m – I’m with child,” she admitted. She started crying again as she hugged her knees. “And when I found out I was so happy because it was a way out of this mess, but if Kíli can’t even get out of it, I’ll be forced to raise his child, married to his or her uncle, not their father!”

“No. I’ll talk to Thorin. He may be able to treat his nephew like that, but that is not going to happen to you, Sigrid. We will get through this. I promise.”

The next day Sigrid spent with Tilda and Bain, trying to make some happy memories in the rough time in her life. They played on the rocks by the lake, and they strolled through the market in Dale. She even took them to Erebor, because they had never seen it, and neither had she, and she knew she would be allowed in if someone she knew was at the gate.

For once that week, she was lucky, and Fíli was standing near the gate, talking to his brother and another dwarf. The third dwarrow looked different somehow, but they reminded Sigrid of Thorin and Kíli. She let the thought fall to the back of her mind as she approached the group.

“Fíli! Kíli!” She greeted the princes. “And I’m afraid I do not know you,” She greeted the third person.

“Sigrid!” Fíli exclaimed. “This is our mother, Princess Dis.”

“Your highness,” Sigrid curtseyed.

“Please don’t do that. You are practically family. There is no need for such formalities.”

Sigrid nodded her head in understanding. “This is my sister, Tilda, and my brother, Bain.”

“Nice to meet you, Princess Dis,” Bain said respectfully.

“I’ve never met royalty before! It’s nice to meet you, Princess Dis!” Tilda exclaimed.

“Tilda, Da is a King. And Fíli and Kíli are princes. King Thorin is King. Legolas is a prince. Thranduil is a king. You’ve met royalty. You are royalty!”

“Oh, right,” the 15-year-old replied. “I forget that sometimes.”

“That’s an understatement,” Bain mumbled under his breath, loud enough for Sigrid to hear. She rolled her eyes but continued the conversation.

“We were just wondering if we could possibly get a tour of Erebor! We’ve never seen it, and Tilda’s been bugging our Da to see another kingdom.” She smiled at the three dwarves and hoped for the best.

“That’s a wonderful idea! Kíli can show you around!”

“I’ll join, if that’s ok,” Fíli added.

“No problem at all, Fíli.” She gave him a look that she hoped he took as ‘we need to talk away from other people’.

“I would join you, but the duties of a princess never cease. I will see you boys at dinner. And it was nice to meet you, Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain.”

“It was nice to meet you too,” Sigrid said.

“Shall we go?” Kíli asked.

“Let’s.”

When they first set off, Kíli walked in the back with Sigrid as Fíli explained the history of Erebor to Tilda and Bain. Fíli was so entranced in telling the stories, and Sigrid’s siblings were engrossed in listening to them.

“Look, we need to talk.”

“What about?”

“I was going to find my Da to tell him something yesterday, but he was in his study with someone. That someone was your uncle. And I may have overheard him say that Tauriel is with child, but the betrothal is not. Is this true?”  


“Yes. She is expecting. She’s going to have twins, according to Lord Elrond. I had hoped that this would break off the wedding, but my uncle is nothing if not stubborn. I didn’t mean it – “

“Don’t worry. I know what you mean. And I had some news of my own that I had hoped may break this off, but if yours didn’t work, mine has a very slim chance.”

“May I ask what it is?”

“I can’t tell you. Not yet. Soon, I promise. There are things I have to deal with before I can tell you. I’m hoping to deal with it today, so I can tell you tonight.”

They were silent for some time before either of them spoke again. Kíli was off in his own world while Sigrid half listened to the stories Fíli told.

“No, no, no, Fíli! You’re telling it wrong!” Kíli complained suddenly.

“If you’re so particular, you tell it!” So he did. Kíli went to the front to correct the story Fili was telling, and Fíli went to the back to walk with Sigrid.

“I did that on purpose; not telling the story right. I wanted to talk to you, but I would need Kíli to lead, and now he is,” Fíli explained after some time.

Sigrid didn’t reply, just nodded. They were silent for the rest of the tour. Sigrid enjoyed Fíli’s company, and she didn’t care if it involved conversation or not. Just walking with him gave her joy and hope and happiness. It gave her hope for the future. It gave her hope that they could one day be a family. A proper family, not being a family solely because she was married to his brother. She imagined living in Erebor, Fíli by her side, their child in her arms, living a happy and true life.

Soon, the tour was over, and Sigrid knew that they had to leave. She didn’t want to go back to Dale when Fíli was right beside her. She wanted to be with him. She didn’t want to leave him. Not when they had a limited amount of time, unless they could get the wedding to be called off.

And while there was a small chance of her not marrying the wrong brother, this would be one of the last few times she could be in his presence alone; just the two of them. And she was about to ruin it by dropping the bomb of a child on him.

“Can we talk? Somewhere your uncle can’t interrupt?” Sigrid asked.

He nodded, and told Kili he was going to show Sigrid something in his room. After Kíli promised he would keep Tilda from falling into the mineshaft, Fíli led Sigrid up to his room. She tried to keep track of where to turn and what stairs to take but everything looked the same and she soon lost track of things. After pulling her into a hall guarded by guards, he stopped to look over his shoulder.

He opened a door on the right and motioned for her to enter. She found herself in a sitting room of sorts, with a fire burning in the hearth and a chair placed in front of the fire. Books and papers were scattered around on a desk in the corner. There was a door beside the desk, which Sigrid guessed led to his bedroom.

“No one should interrupt us in here.”

“Good, because I have something to tell you and I don’t want your uncle to find out yet.” She sat down in the chair pulled out from the desk. “So, do you remember when we slept together? Gosh, that sounds crude. Anyways, I told my dad. I said it was a tradition you have that basically makes you married. He actually believed it. But I only told him because I-I’m with child,” Sigrid explained.

Fíli’s eyes widened as he inhaled deeply and sat on a chest. He didn’t say anything for what Sigrid thought was an hour, but was only a few seconds.

“Really?” He finally broke the silence. “I’m going to be a father?”

“It turns out when I think I’m getting one grandchild, I get three.”

“Three?”

“Did Kíli not tell you about Tauriel?” Dis asked.

“No, he did not.”

“Well, Tauriel is expecting twins!”

“I doubt this means the wedding will be called off, though.”

“You are mistaken,” a rough voice sounded from the entrance. “After realizing what I was doing, I decided to call off the whole thing. I only did it because I was hoping Kíli would rethink his decision about Tauriel, but I now have realized he should not be deprived from his One. Oh, and congratulations, you two.”

Sigrid realized that for once, a marriage of convenience was convenient for everyone. Mostly.


End file.
